


The Red Moment

by Varanu



Series: The Sexth House [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Corpse Desecration, Multi, Murder, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varanu/pseuds/Varanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Dunmer, sex and murder go hand-in-hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Moment

At some point between flaying Nerevar’s living face and cutting off his dead feet, the murder degenerated into madness. Almalexia was the first to break, silent tears running down her cheeks as she tried to contain the giggling hysteria that rose up through her. She dropped Trueflame after cutting off only one bloodied foot, backing away from the propped corpse, and then Vivec was there, kissing away her tears. Quietly, Sotha Sil picked up the discarded sword, now bereft of its flame, and carefully cut off Nerevar’s other foot, cutting precisely at the joint to avoid messiness. He set down Trueflame beside the corpse of its former master and pushed the severed foot into Almalexia’s arms.

Almalexia took it gratefully, cradling the two feet against her blood-streaked bosom while Vivec whispered comfort into her ear, caressing her bare shoulders, her arms, and laughing a little. It was a laugh that contained a little hysteria, perhaps, but Sotha Sil thought it might have held a small measure of true joy.

He had always wondered what Vivec really felt for Nerevar. He thought it likely that Vivec did not know the truth of it himself.

And then there was no more time for wondering, for there was Vivec’s mouth against his and Almalexia’s bloodied breasts against his belly, the still-warm feet dropping to the floor, forgotten. Slender, blood-sticky hands unfastened his robes, letting the cave air wash cool across his skin. His hands were full of Vivec’s body, his face full of Almalexia’s sticky, tangled hair as they both kissed him, drawing him into their madness, drawing him down to the ground.

Almalexia’s breasts were round and full, soft and a little heavy in his hands and even as Vivec savagely bit his shoulder there was a part of Sotha Sil that could not help but stand aside and marvel at them. Her naked belly slid against his, river-slick, her hips against his, her hand — but that was not Almalexia’s hand, was it? Broad and calloused as it was — and he blinked Almalexia’s hair out of his eyes to see Vivec staring at him out of Nerevar’s flayed face, Nerevar’s dead lips cool against his cheek, Vivec’s lips and tongue hot behind them, Vivec’s hand on his cock, sliding against it. The motion was a little tacky and uncomfortable, from the drying blood on Vivec’s palms. He tried to say so, but succeeded only in making an incoherent sound into someone’s mouth. 

At the sound Almalexia pulled back from him — it had been her mouth on his, Vivec was still kissing his temple through Nerevar’s mouth, tongue tracing his ear, Nerevar’s face nestling and folding slightly against his own. “Shhh,” Almalexia whispered, prying Vivec’s hand from his cock. “Shhh,” she said, and her hands slid down his belly as she moved back and down, coming to rest just inside the iliac curve of his hips. She pressed her lips to the nest of hair that began between his legs, and then Vivec was kissing his mouth — the mask had fallen — and he could not see her, he strained to see as the smooth curve of her cheek brushed against him, as he felt her breath warm and almost there, as she steadied his cock with one hand—

Sotha Sil tasted blood in his mouth as Vivec savagely bit and then licked at his lips, as Almalexia gently licked a long, slow line up the underside of his shaft, and kissed the tip before taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

Sotha Sil could not help but cry out into Vivec’s mouth as Almalexia’s soft tongue swiped unseen around the head of his cock, her lips moving on his shaft in sweet tandem with her hand. Pressure gathered in his loins as she sucked him, pulling gently. Vivec was straddling him, mouth hot on his neck, grinding against his belly, but even as Sotha Sil reached down to touch Vivec’s sexual parts — male and female both, he wasn’t lying, how interesting — Almalexia did something with her lips and hands that made him gasp, hips jerking helplessly into her mouth.

Almalexia lifted her head and laughed at him, her breath cool across his wet cock. “Vehk,” she called, and as if it had been planned — and perhaps it had been, what did he know, perhaps Vivec’s whispers into her ear had all been to orchestrate this mad ritual of sex and murder — Vivec turned to face Almalexia and pushed her down across Nerevar’s corpse in one fluid motion, his foot scraping across Sotha Sil’s bare chest as he covered Almalexia with his body.

Nerevar, of course, said nothing as Almalexia settled back onto his ruined chest with an ease seemingly born of long familiarity, and Sotha Sil watched in vague bemusement as Vivec kissed a line from the hollow of Almalexia’s throat down between her breasts, pausing to kiss each of them in turn, licking her nipples while her breath grew alternately short and long, her fingers closing around the ridges of Nerevar’s ruined armor. Sotha Sil could not help but take himself in hand, running his thumb across the head of his cock as he watched Vivec lick a trail down Almalexia’s belly, nuzzling the soft red hair at the join of her thighs, pulling her legs up over his shoulders. Vivec’s back was to Sotha Sil, knees slightly parted and the faintest glimmering of a notion flickered through Sotha Sil’s mind as he stroked himself, watching.

“Sweet sister Ayem,” Vivec murmured, and Sotha Sil saw Almalexia’s legs tremble, her calves sliding along Vivec’s back until one slipped off over his shoulder, the other heel nestling in the slight indentation between Vivec’s shoulder blades. Vivec dipped his head, and Sotha Sil could not see what he did but Almalexia drew in a long breath and leaned back. Vivec reached up and squeezed both her hands briefly before returning to his work at the join of her legs. Vivec’s talents always had lain primarily in his tongue, Sotha Sil thought, vaguely. But now the hermaphroditic mer was on hands and knees and Sotha Sil could see the barest flash of pink as Vivec shifted his position slightly. The sight rekindled desire and curiosity in him, and he moved toward his brother-sister.

Vivec let out a shuddering laugh as Sotha Sil laid hands on his buttocks, but did not lift his head. Almalexia laughed too, and made a beckoning motion, but Sotha Sil ignored it to explore Vivec’s strange sexual parts — the opening to the vagina and the folds of the female sex, leading forward to a small but definitely functional penis, surrounded at its base by the forwardmost folds of the vulva. He could not help but wonder for a moment what the internal genitalia were like, whether Vivec were virile or fertile or neither, whether he had a womb— but that was irrelevant at the moment.

Vivec moaned and spread his legs further as Sotha Sil caressed him, pushing back against his seeking fingers. One slipped in, and Sotha Sil was unsurprised to find that Vivec was warm inside, and wet as any woman. His cock throbbed in sudden urgent need. He took himself in hand, and set himself against Vivec’s sex, and Vivec lifted his head from Almalexia and moaned as Sotha Sil slid into him, pushing himself slowly into indescribable heat and slickness, Vivec’s body yielding before him. “Seht,” Vivec rasped, and Sotha Sil drew in a breath as Vivec’s internal muscles seemed to flutter around him. “Seht, move. Move like this.” And he lowered his head again and pushed back against Sotha Sil, closing around him, soft and warm, and Sotha Sil put his hands on Vivec’s hips and gave himself up to madness, and euphoria, and pleasure, gave up all of himself but that tiny part that stood aside always, and watched, and wondered.

They fucked, moving together like the halves of a broken lock, mere meters away from the humming of the great disembodied Heart, sticky-slippery with Nerevar’s congealing blood. At some point Almalexia kicked aside Nerevar’s feet, and they lay in two separate corners, one covered with drying blood, the other bizarrely pristine. At some point Almalexia cried out and clutched Vivec’s shoulders; at some point Vivec shuddered and closed around Sotha Sil in the ripple of female orgasm; at some point Sotha Sil trembled and came and then pulled Vivec close and kissed him even though his face was streaked with blood and bits of flesh, kissed Almalexia although she was laughing again, and crying.

They rutted, slippery moon-beasts wallowing in gore, and in their last hours of mortality, they wept.


End file.
